The Journey to Reclaim
by BubblyLake
Summary: Status, honor, power. I've lost everything. Before the embers of my life go out... will you... ...become my royal strength...? I'll retake the throne... I'll give my soul for you... The contract is complete. The two who were never supposed to be, will now be together to face demons and fate.


**AU: Hey all BubblyLake here! It has been awhile since I actually uploaded anything. I hope everyone has enjoyed themselves. It has been quite hectic in my life so I really did not have any time to upload any of the chapters I promised. My Final Fantasy one will be as promised, it will have more chapters soon to come. This fanfiction is something I really wanted to do for a long time! This fanfiction is based off the newly released characters from KoG a Korean game company. The game is called Elsword; the characters featured into this fanfiction are Lu/Ciel. As I said before this fanfiction will be written BASED off the game, which means some quotes will be used. All rights go to KoG I do not own these characters, I only wrote a fanfiction about them. Most of everything is and will be my own imagination. So without further ado, thanks for reading this little spiel. Now time for the story...or at least the prologue.**

 **AU: Please excuse the grammar mistakes and comment about them in the review section.**

* * *

 _Prologue: Is This the End?_

 _Is this...is this the end?_

 _Is this where it ends for me?_

 _Am..am I going to die here?_

As a red laser hit through the man's chest, all that could be heard was a little girl's screams in the background and the merciless laughter of the creature who shot him. As the man slowly fell to the cold hard concrete ground, more screams of a name from the same little girl's voice was heard. He wondered if it was his name, he no longer knew. As the man was slowly swimming in a red liquid pool that was oozing out of him. The screams began more hysterical, with each scream conveying her pain. He thought perhaps these were the voices of pained angels, the guardians of the afterlife.

 _Is this how I die?_

 _Am I going to die without protecting anyone?_

 _Am I so worthless that I couldn't protect anything from the start?_

* * *

 _Don't make me laugh!_

 _I...I...I cannot end it like this!_

As the man swimming in his blood reached out towards the bright full luminous moon, the creature hovering before him got prepared to end it. Her scythe above her head ready to strike at the already half-dead man. He just lied there, as he thought that these were his final moments. As the succubus creature was about to slice the man, there in his vision he saw a hand; a female hand. He gasped as he saw a blue light flash before his eyes, and there stood a little girl. The little girl had a very incandescent glow all around her, as she says in a very haunting yet angelic voice.

"So I guess it seems you do not want to die yet." The girl's voice said.

She took a brief moment then asked, "Do you want the power to survive, if you want that..then here.." She said as she stared with her big blue crystal like eyes, and held out her hand. As he reached his hand for the girl's hand there were many blue lights flashing. As soon as the man and the girl hold each others' hands, that same blue straight light turned into a wavy freak show. And with that the man reawakened with a black diamond shape mark on the middle of his forehead. Wasting no more time, the succubus slashed her scythe towards the man only to be pushed back with a powerful blue force. As the man sat up, and tried to recollect himself and what is happening in the surrounding he was in. That blue force rose and flipped high into the air. As the creature gasped, the blue force was the little girl. She flipped downwards with a fighting scream, as she pounded the ground before the succubus. She gasped as she quickly flapped her black bat demonic wings to dodge, but being a bit late she yelped as she got hit by the debris. As blue and silvery black smoke surrounded the area, the little girl stood in front of the man who was still sitting. She turned around and stared once again as her blue eyes lit up in the dark night, "The contract is complete. I will be counting on you to take care of me, my servant." She smiled cutely, as the man who has just reawakened stared at her with shock, astonishment, and awe.

* * *

 **I hope I didn't lose my touch..but yes, feedback will be nice. Any comments reviews? Go on ahead. I will be waiting a couple of days until the first chapter release. (*coughcough* Waiting for feedback and reviews..) I do not mind the Simon Cowells if there is any.**


End file.
